


Second-Hand Love

by ayatos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatos/pseuds/ayatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling his lungs with smoke would surely make his life shorter but in the end did Ayato really care for a long and fulfilling life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-Hand Love

Ayato’s kisses taste like ash and smoke, each one filling her with that taste that clings to her lips and lingers for days on end. In all honesty he was like smoke himself, harsh, fleeting and hard to keep close, so it only made sense he was a smoker himself.

But she didn’t mind in the end.

Didn’t mind the late nights sitting out on the grass outside as he took another drag from his cigarette. Didn’t mind watching the swirls of smoke coat the sky for a moment before a breeze took them away. And she especially didn’t mind when he put out the end of his cigarette and turned to kiss her.

A hand gently caressing her face as he leaned in to press his ash coated lips to hers. She leans into him closing the gap and letting their lips touch. He’s soft with her, always, and she enjoys it. Hinami knew Ayato was all jagged edges and blood soaked skin from years of violence but she was hoping she could be the calming water that softened his edges. 

He pulled back taking time to breath, having smokers lungs was not so good for him. They turned to look at the sky again, the quiet soothing. She heard the flick of a lighter and the sizzle of the cigarette being lit. 

“Ayato you’re going to die young if you don’t stop.” She warns, ironically so since they were ghouls and part of a dangerous organization. 

“Maybe that’s my intention.”

“What?”

A pause as he took a drag and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

“To die young.”

“I got what you meant, I just..why?”

“What’s the point of living a life like this.” Another drag. “A life of violence and pain.”

“But you have to have something good in your life.” 

“Maybe.” He shrugged taking a particularly long drag. Again they sit in silence as the conversation died. Occasionally Hinami would see a winding trail of smoke crossing the night sky and fading out. Her thoughts wandering off like the smoke as she thought of a life without fear and worry, but in the end would life be life if things didn’t hurt or things came easy? She wasn’t sure since she had not known peace and ease.

“Hina.” Ayato spoke finally dragging her from her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“If there is something worth it for me I think…I think that’s you.” He confessed to the night air, his gaze not on her. She didn’t speak, instead her fingers interlaced with his and she just sat with him as he finished his smoke, something she really didn’t mind despite her earlier words.


End file.
